Foamable soap products contain a significant quantity of air. While these compositions can be economically manufactured as compared with non-foamable compositions, the formulation of foamable compositions comprising a high alcohol content has generally required the compositions to be provided as aerosol products which include a propellant (e.g., hydrocarbon, fluorocarbon, compressed gas) to facilitate foaming when the composition is dispensed from an aerosol container. These aerosol compositions can also include polymeric gelling agents, moderately high molecular weight (e.g., C16 to C22) alcohols and nonionic surfactants, for example. Aerosol products are costly to manufacture because of the need for a pressurized container and the inclusion of a foaming propellant.
In the formulation of non-aerosol soap products having a high alcohol content, surfactants have been included in such compositions to facilitate some level of foaming when the compositions are dispensed through a mechanical pump or the like. Surfactants can facilitate at least some degree of initial foaming, but such non-aerosol foams are often unstable and tend to collapse as soon as they are dispensed. While some fluorochemical surfactants have been known to facilitate more stable foams in non-aerosol compositions, fluorochemical surfactants may raise environmental concerns.
There is a need to provide foamable alcohol-containing compositions that are formulated to be anti-microbial and which can be applied to the skin (e.g., the hands). There is a need for alcohol-containing compositions that will form a stable foam in the absence of an aerosol propellant and which will deliver alcohol to the skin for rapid skin disinfection.
Within the foregoing need, it is desirable to provide foamable, low viscosity, alcohol-containing compositions that are safe and efficacious while providing properties that may be desired by the consumer.